Insanity
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: Team Crafted have been living in the same house for a bit. They love their lives, and hope for no change. Soon Deadlox comes down to visit, and all is well, nothing can go wrong...right? Wrong, something's keeping the Team up at night, taunting them, haunting them. (This is before Husky, Sky, Jason, and Deadlox left)
1. Prolouge Corgi101

**Hello my Mortem Venators! Welcome to a story co-written with Corgi101!**

**Corgi: HEYO!**

**Me: Dude, let's start off by saying that I am a huge fan of your stories.**

**Corgi: I'm guessing my Werelox stories in particular?**

**Me: You would be correct.**

**Corgi: Awesome.**

**Me: That 'Beast Of Little Red' story. SO FREAKING GOOD!**

**Corgi: Wow.**

**Me: YUS! My name for you guys is so appropriate for this story but NO SPOILERS!**

**Corgi: Read the story if you want to find out why!**

**Me: More like read the prologue. Corgi and I are working on the first chapter as you read this so it should be out in no time. If our chapters are slightly different on our sites, it's okay. It just means one of us did some editing. So um, hope you enjoy! R&R! OH AND CHECK OUT CORGI101!**

**Prologue**

Everyone knows ghosts don't exist, and that the TV shows Ghost Adventures and Ghost Hunters are all fake, right? Well one girl and her husband say otherwise. They say there are ghosts and that they are real. These two are Ghost Hunters and they help people who need it. On serious cases, there are demonic ghosts, in which physically and mentally harm the people that live at the house. These ghosts are called demons. Demons will possess someone of the house in order to do their dirty work.

The two Ghost Hunters are named Sarah and James, and have been paranormal investigators for six years. Both travel around a lot, but on free time they write books. They collect haunted artifacts, and have a priest bless them. But there was one case, in which they keep secret from the public. This case was called:

INSANITY.

**So like I said, both sites.**

**Corgi101: It'll be longer. We swear. Or she does.**

**Me: True. Okay. Did you guys enjoy? Corgi wrote this chapter. I did most of the second chapter but Corgi added the first part.**

**Corgi: Yup. The next chapter will be out soon.**

**Me: Here comes the ending…Wanna join me?**

**Corgi: Sure.**

**Me: Okay. Until then, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…**

**Corgi & I: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**

**Me: Okay. Now your outro!**

**Corgi: JOIN ME!**

**Me: Lezz do it!**

**Both: REMEMBER TO EAT BUTTER AND KILL SQUIDS! GOOD NIGHT (or morning/afternoon) EVERYBODY!**


	2. Chapter 1 DARKSOMEONE41

**Hello my Mortem Venators! Welcome to the first ever chapter of INSANITY!**

**Corgi: *Plays 'Celebration'**

**Me: THERE WE GO! I can't wait to post this.**

**Corgi: *Stops music* Well what's stoppin' ya?**

**Me: Ooh. Corgi gone gangsta.**

**Corgi: Just update the story. **

**Me: Whoa chill. Have fun. Loosen up. But before Corgi tears my head off, I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Jerome's POV**

"Hey guys Jerome here with our beloved Mitch, Adam, and Fish; today we will be doing a Cops' N Robbers!" I said, jumping my Minecraft character around.

"Yeah!" Sky said, jumping around with me.

*TIME LAPSE*

"Adam don't-" I was cut off by, footsteps?

"Guys, is anyone walking around the house?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, everyone else went out," Husky said. I got up and walked out into the hallway. I looked down the halls when suddenly; I saw a broken piece of glass.

"What?" I asked.

I walked back to my room. "Uh guys?"

"Yeah?" Adam asked.

"Hallway?"

"What's up dood?" Mitch asked.

"Just...Hallway."

"Okay then."

I walked back out to the hallway just as the guys came into the hallway. They saw the piece of glass.

"The hell?" Adam asked. He walked to the piece of glass and picked it up. "There's writing on it. It looks foreign. It's Ty's handwriting though!"  
"Ty knows another language? I thought he left," Quentin said.  
"He did," Mitch confirmed.  
"I heard footsteps so..." I trailed off.  
"Wait...how did you hear footsteps if we're all in our rooms?" Adam asked.  
"My guess is as good as yours."

"Well your guess sucks," Quentin said.

"What's your guess?" I asked.

"Well, it's written on a piece of glass, it's in a foreign language, and you heard footsteps. My guess is that Ty wants to kill us."

"Well Ty couldn't have written that. He isn't home. Besides, I don't think Ty would write whatever that says on a piece of glass," Mitch said. I could tell he didn't want Ty to get in trouble. Then again, we didn't know what was going on and we wouldn't want him to be in trouble either.

Adam studied the piece of glass a little longer. "We'll just have to wait until he comes home. For now, let's push this out of our heads and finish the recording. That'll pass the time quicker." We all agreed and went to our respective rooms.

*TIME LAPSE*

"And that was that," I said after I turned off my recording.

"We do good?" Adam joked.

"We do awesome!" Mitch laughed.

I laughed. My mind wandered back to the piece of glass. Just then, I heard the door open.

"Guys, I think they're home," I said.

"How can you hear that?" Mitch asked.

"I'm a Bacca. I know things."

"Ok sure. Let's go down."

"Yeah. I really want to know what that glass says," Quentin said. "Do you have the glass, Adam?"

"Yep. I don't want to put Ty on the spot though," Adam confessed.

"Well we are being a bit unreasonable. I mean we're saying Ty wrote it because it has his handwriting. Not because it's a different language but because it's his handwriting. It could be a coincidence of some sort," Mitch said. I thought about it for a moment. It was true.

"You do have a point biggums but we can always make sure right?" I asked.

"Right. Let's go." We met up in the hall and walked downstairs.

Ty, Jason, and Ian were walking with grocery bags in their hands. They smiled when they saw us come down.

"Hey guys," they greeted. We greeted them back. Jason saw the glass in Adam's hand.

"What's that?" He asked. Adam held up the glass.

"Ty?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know any other languages?"

Ty swiped his hair away from his face using his hand that held the keys. "Plenty. Why?" Adam hesitated. Ty picked up on his hesitation. "What happened?"

"While we were recording, Jerome heard footsteps and when he went to the hallway, he found this piece of glass. It has a foreign language written on it and it's your handwriting. We wanted to know if you could read it," Adam explained.

Ty put down his bags and held out his hand. "Let me see."

Adam handed him the glass and he studied it. After a minute, Ty went into shock and dropped the glass. Ian caught it a millisecond before it hit the ground.

"Break that right now," Ty whispered. "Break it!"

Adam went straight to Ty and Jason did too after putting down his bags.

"Ty, you okay?" Ian asked.

"Just break the damn thing!"

"Ty, we need you to tell us what's on the glass in order to help you. What is on the glass?" Jason asked softly.

"It's my biggest secret."

"Oh. You know you can share anything with us right Ty?" Adam said.

"In fourth grade, I tried to commit suicide. The glass says, 'If you won't come to death, then death will come to you'. It may not seem like much but when word got around of my attempt, people started saying that over and over to me. At the end of the glass, it says, 'Remember fourth grade?'"

"How do you remember that, Ty?" I asked. I wanted to ask why he attempted it but that wasn't a question to ask.

"Some of those memories find their way into your mind. Nightmares still come to me about that."

"Oh God."

A shatter caught our attention. A rock flew to my feet after breaking through the window. When Mitch looked out, he said he saw no kids around or anyone for that matter.

I read the note out loud. "Note 1: LEAVE."

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! My worst cliffy.**

**Corgi: There, there.**

**Me: I'm joking. I'm so excited to get this posted though!**

**Corgi: ME TOO!**

**Me: So, I hope you guys enjoyed. If you did, please leave a review. Until then, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…**

**Both: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**

**Corgi: ALSO!**

**Both: REMEMBER TO EAT BUTTER AND KILL SQUIDS! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	3. Chapter 2 Corgi101

**Hello my Mortem Venators! This is Corgi's chapter. I will be putting ANs randomly when I feel like it and right now, I'm lazy so…SPORTS MEAN NOTHING TO ME! So uh, I hope you enjoy! I did. R&R!**

Chapter 2

"What does it mean leave?" Mitch asked.

"Why would I know? I only read it."

"This is probably some stupid prank," Quentin said.

"But the glass..." Ty trailed off.

"That I don't know how to explain but it'll be okay."

"Doesn't your mom have 'issues', Ty?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it was her and she left before Jerome saw her."

Everyone stopped. I froze too.

"Don't be ridiculous Jason, ghosts aren't real," I said, easing the tension in the air.

"I know, just a thought," he said. Mitch kept looking at the rock.

"Whatever is happening, it's not funny," he said, looking at the window. I stared outside.

"Let's just forget about this," I muttered. Everyone murmured in agreement.

Hours go by, but no one sees Ty. It isn't until dusk that me, Adam, and Mitch see him. He was crunched in the corner of his room, and was muttering something.

Adam approached first.

"Ty?" He asked in a calm voice. Ty looks at him, then showed him a...a wooden raven? He blinked, and at once blood streamed from his eyes.

"She's coming," Ty warned. Then the lights went out. I froze, blinked, and then the lights came on. I saw a shocked look on everyone's face. That's when we all noticed Ty was gone. But the raven was still there. I picked it up, and placed it in my pocket.

"What the heck was that?" I heard Mitch ask. I was too shocked to speak. That's when we heard Ty's voice.

"Adam? Jerome? Mitch?" He asked. We all turned. Ty was standing in the door way, as normal as can be.

"What the heck?" Asked Ty. He seemed shocked to the core, as well as us. Adam looked at his eyes and then blinked.

"No blood..." He muttered. I widened my eyes.

"Blood? Adam what the heck man?" He asked.

Adam sighed, and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. Ty blinked at us. Part of me began to wonder. I placed my hand in my pocket and fiddled with the raven. The wood felt ruff and old. We all left, and Adam insisted Ty stay with him. I was alone in my room while the others talked with Ty. I fiddled with the raven.

It was old, very old. By the looks of it, over a fifty years old. The paint on it was worn away, and it had scratched eyes. That's when I saw little engraved marks on it. I examined it closer. 1912. This thing was made in 1912. That's when I heard footsteps again. They were walking back and forth, back and forth.

I stood, and they stopped. I rushed up and looked outside. No one. My heart raced. I didn't want to be alone, so I went down stairs to join the guys.

Soon, it was night. The weird stuff had stopped, and everything seemed normal. Until I heard a banging.

I got up, and slowly walked over to the door way. I poked my head out and saw nothing. By the banging kept happening. It came in threes. I walked slowly down to the source of banging, and passed by Mitch on my way there. He was awake too, and looking for it too.

"Mitch," I whispered. He turned to look at me.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I don't know but it sounds like its coming from down the hall," I whispered. Mitch skunked back into the shadows. Then a bright white light came on. I saw Mitch with his phone, a light ejecting from it.

"This way," he ordered. I followed him, and soon, we found the banging coming from one room.

"Isn't this Ty's room?" I asked. Mitch nodded, and slowly opened the door. That's when we saw Ty banging his head against the wall. He would stop, murmur something, and then continue. He would do it in threes.

"Ty?" Mitch whispered. Ty stopped, and then continued. I placed my hand in front of the spot he was banging, and stopped him.

"Shh, Ty wake up," I murmured. He went limp.

"We can't leave him alone, he might sleep walk again," Mitch muttered. I nodded.

"Here, give me your phone, you guide him," I whispered to Mitch. Mitch nodded and handed me the phone. He guided Ty back to the cough Mitch slept on. He laid Ty down on the other side and settled him.

"I'll stay here," I said. Mitch nodded. I grabbed a pillow and blanket and made a bed on the floor.

That morning, I saw a small bruise on Ty's forehead. At first I thought it was from the banging, but he had some on his arms. That's what scared me most. But we all forgot about the strange happenings and just moved on.

**Adam's POV**

I couldn't believe it until it happened. It started with a rock, and then it became something new. Me, Jerome, Ty and Mitch all heard a scream. I recognized the scream at once. It was Ian's. It sounded like terror. Ty was already out there. He was staring at where Ian's gaze was fixed. I followed it. That's when I saw it.

Note 2: Beware, she's gonna get him

Engraved on the stone near our pool.

"Who is 'she'? Who is she gonna get?" Mitch asked. I couldn't speak. Part of me was shocked. Another scared. The rest cold.

"Guys, I-I...I think we're...we're...haunted," muttered Ty.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Until then, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	4. Chapter 3 DARKSOMEONE41

**Hello my Mortem Venators! Welcome to more Insanity!**

**Corgi: WH00T!**

**Me: Hi.**

**Corgi: Hi.**

**Me: Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi.**

**Corgi: Uh, Dark?**

**Me: Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi.** **Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. *Batteries die***

**Corgi: Um…what Dark means to say is that she hopes you enjoy and to please review.**

**Me: *Walks into room* R&R! *Taps robot* Aw. It died. Triple A batteries are expensive…**

**Corgi: DAFUQ JUST HAPPENED?!**

**Me: That future is now Corgi.**

***Thousands of DARKSOMEONE41 robots appear***

**Corgi: *Gulp***

We were quiet. We considered the possibility that we all might be in grave danger.

"But who's haunting us?" I asked.

Lightening the mood a bit, Jerome said, "Google for the win!" Despite the fact that we were all about to be killed, we chuckled.

"To Google!" Mitch laughed.

We went to Ian's computer and of course, went to Google.

"Okay. Let's see," I said. "In 1912 a family by the name of Ravenswood built a giant mansion on their dynasty of making cloth. The family was wealthy, and happy. Until the wife was claimed to be a witch, and was burned on the property. But before her death she proclaimed that anyone that owned the property would be killed by their own best friend. Soon, the family died, and parts of the property were sold off."

"Well damn. We're all going to die by the hands of a so called witch," Ian said.

"Basically. We don't exactly have the time or money right now to book a flight or hotel. We have no choice but to stay," I replied.

"This reminds me of the new season of American Horror Story and the Conjuring," Jerome thought out loud. We all looked at him. "What? It's true. Witches, demons, maybe even possessing... IT MAKES SENSE! JUST GIVE ME THAT!"

"Uh sure Jerome," I said. "Let's relate this to movies and TV shows."

"Isn't that how it goes? People found out that they're about to die and relate it to something they once saw on TV or in the movie theaters?"

"That's something you would still find on a TV."

"Oh. I feel stupid." We laughed. We continued to surf through the Internet, trying to find any more information on the house. We got some more but none as good as the first.

We were reading our twentieth section when Jason and Quentin finally joined us. We filled them in on what we found.

"Well, we're all going to die," Jason said.

"Love you too, Mr. Negative," I said. He laughed.

Just then, Ty put a hand on his forehead and walked to the bed. He rested his elbow on his knee and his hair fell around his face. He wrapped his other arm around his stomach. I walked over to him with the other guys behind me. I knelt down in front of him.

"You okay, Ty?" I asked.

"I feel like shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been having headaches and stomach pains."

"Want something for it? I think I put whiskey somewhere," Ian said.

"I don't drink."

"I was kidding. There is no way you're touching my alcohol."

I looked at Ian with a "what the fuck" face.

"You don't own me Adam!"

I just shook my head quickly and focused on the matters at hand: the hauntings and Ty.

"Okay. Let's set some rules. No one leaves without another person with them. Keep an eye out for any paranormal activity. Lastly, don't let your guard down. I have a friend who deals with this kind of stuff. I'll call her but we might be stick here for a few days. Understood?" I asked. They nodded. I looked back at Ty.

He was pale but his cheeks had a light red blush on them. His eyes were filled with tears that weren't falling. I got up.

"I'm going to find some medicine to give you, Ty. I'll be back."

"WHAT THE HELL ADAM?! YOU JUST FORGOT YOUR OWN RULE!" Jerome shouted. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Shouting was so not like Jerome. Maybe he's just scared out of his mind or something…

"Oh right. Who wants to come with me?"

"I will," he grumbled. He got up and walked over to me. The guys stared after him. They looked at me after he left the room. I shrugged and walked after him. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't work well with dead people."

"Is it because of your father?"

"Yeah…I didn't mean for him to die that night."

"Weren't you haunted by his spirit before?"

"No. He was actually trying to protect me from a bad spirit living in my home. He's still there I think. So is the bad spirit. Well, here's the bathroom."

Jerome put himself half in the bathroom and half in the hallway as I searched through the cabinets. I finally grabbed some Tylenol pills because that's all I could find. I grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with sink water. We walked back to the room with no troubles.

I handed the pills and water to Ty. He put the pills in his mouth and was about to drink the water when he let out a small yelp and dropped the cup. The cup landed on the carpet and spilled…blood. The liquid soaked through the carpet and started forming words:

_**I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE FACE MY WRATH**_

The lights went out.

**I do this.**

**Corgi: God damn. **

**Me: I have to say, I like this cliffy.**

**Corgi: It's pretty good.**

**Me: Okay. So if you liked this chapter, please review on both me and Corgi's channel or page. Shut up. I made a mistake. Don't judge me.**

**Corgi: JUDGE HER!**

**Me: That's it. We're not doing your outro!**

**Corgi: Aw…**

**Me: Until then, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…**

**Both: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**

**Corgi: And…**

**Me: I said no.**

**Corgi: Too bad.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes***

**Both: REMEMBER TO EAT BUDDER AND KILL SQUIDS! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	5. Chapter 4 Corgi101

**Hello my Mortem Venators! This is again Corgi's chapter hence the chapter title.**

**Corgi: Guess what Dark?**

**Me: What?**

**Corgi: I'm stealing the intro from you.**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Corgi: *Rushed* I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

That morning, Jason took Ty to the bathroom to clean his eyes and face.

Jerome and Mitch simply walked around, looking for any more of those 'notes'. But they found none, and heard and saw nothing. I knew we had to do something, since Ty couldn't keep on having these episodes, or for us to stay up at night. So I began to search on the internet for Ghost Hunter people or someone to help us.

I then saw people who lived near us, and were Ghost Hunters. They had a video up on YouTube that was basically about what they did. They were a married couple, and had a daughter. They're names were James and Sarah Jones, and they we're basically Ghost Hunters. They had a meeting actually today, so I figured I'd see it.

(Sarah Jones's POV)

"We'll take questions now," said James. I looked at the raised hands, and James pointed at one.

"How extreme can cases get?" Asked someone.

"Well, let's just say, it can get to the point where it's not as simple as saying 'Spirit be gone,' " said James. He pointed at someone else.

"Are you guys afraid of ghosts?" They asked. I answered this one.

"On extreme cases, yes we are afraid," I answered.

"One more," said James. I pointed at someone else.

"What happens to the artifacts?" They asked.

"They're put somewhere safe," I answered.

After the presentation, James and I got ready to head back to our home when our tech helper Jack came up to us with someone.

"Sarah, James, this man would like to talk to you," he said.

"Hello," I greeted, followed by James.

"Hey, I'm Adam, my friends and I, we have a...problem. A spiritual problem," he told us. I studied him. In disguise was fear in his voice.

"There usually is an explanation," said James.

"No, it's worse than just footsteps. One of our friend Ty, he saw something that, it just shook him," he explained, unease in his voice. I exchanged a glance with James.

"We'll come over," I said.  
(Ty's POV)

My friends never left my side. Ever since I saw that...mass, they just kept to my side. Well, at least they did one at a time.

I never forgot that mass though, it just haunted my mind. And the child's voice. I just couldn't.

Adam said he was going to get help, so Jason was basically giving out roles. I don't think I was paying much attention. Finally I was getting better from the scene. But my friends didn't let their guard down.

But, as Adam said, he had brought help. One guy who had short brown hair and hazel eyes, and a girl with blue eyes and black hair. Both seemed, to understand us.

We all introduced ourselves; I was shaky when doing so. The girl looked at me like she saw what I saw, and then asked me simple questions like, 'how I was' and 'if I was feeling nauseas'. I kinda liked her, but I still wasn't sure.

Anyways, Jason told me they wanted to ask each of us questions, and that it was my turn. James had a tape recorder, and was recording everything. But Jason was by my side when they asked me the questions.

"So Ty, Adam told me you saw something, can you describe it?" Asked Sarah.

"I-I...it was...black, it had a smoky look, and it was..." I trailed. Sarah nodded.

"Say what you feel is comfortable," she said. James nodded.

"So, we also heard you heard voices. What did they say?" James asked.

"It sounded like a boy's, only it was a whisper. He said 'she's gonna get you hide, follow me this is where I hide,'" I listed.

"Now, these bruises, where did you get them from? Any allergies?" Asked Sarah. I shook my head.

"Not that I know of," I said. Sarah blinked at me, and then nodded.

(*Time Lapse to night*)

So, time went by. Sarah and James left to do more research. So, we were all left to see what the ghosts had for us tonight. Little did I know what to expect, so when my friends let the guard on me down for a moment, crap happened.

It started with footsteps. I froze, fear rising in my chest.

"Guys...?" I asked. I stood, slowly. I came to the conclusion they were all downstairs, and they thought I was asleep do to the fact I had dozed earlier. I knew it was against the rules to be alone, let alone me. But the footsteps grew.

I slowly walked upstairs, making no sound. That's when I heard a sinister female voice. It was almost like a hackling. Then it grew into a voice.

"You're all gonna die," it growled. I slowly backed up. That's when I saw the mass again. It moved back and forth, almost as though it was taunting me.

"Look, who the heck are you and what do you want?" I asked. Then...I saw two red lights emerge where eyes would be.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Insanity. Please review!**

**Both: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**

**Corgi: and…**

**Both: REMEMBER TO EAT BUDDER AND KILL SQUIDS! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	6. Chapter 5 DARKSOMEONE41

**Hello my Mortem Venators! I am SO SORRY this took so long! It's not Corgi's fault, it's mine and I am deeply sorry. I will make this short so this'll be uploaded faster. I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

I stood there, shocked, and beyond terrified. The...thing began to make a hissing sound. I backed up, falling on my hands and breathing picked up. My heart began to pound in my ears. But either I was getting closer to it or it was getting closer to me, since all I could see was the thing getting closer. I saw a face emerge from the two eyes. It looked like a female. The figure stood over me. I was so scared. Oh my God. Please leave me alone. GO AWAY!  
Instead, it raised its hand. It grew into a claw. It sliced its stomach then raised it again. I wanted to crawl back but I was too scared to move. I am such a coward.  
It moved its claw towards me at a fast pace and sliced my stomach wide open. I let out a loud gasp of pain and shock.  
The figure pinned down to the floor and hovered over me. It positioned itself so that its wound hovered over mine. Its blood poured from the figure into me. The blood entered my body and started to course its way through me. The figure stayed there for a minute then let me go.  
My wound healed and so did the figure. It disappeared. Only then did I realize how much pain I was truly in. I screamed in pain and heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Ty?!" Adam's voice rang. I moaned in pain in response. Footsteps grew louder as their owners approached me. I was in so much pain that I couldn't see anything so I relied on my hearing.  
I felt a warm hand touch my forehead. Concerned and hushed whispers that I couldn't make out were being said above me. A strong pair of arms picked me up. I looked up to see Jerome carrying me. His face remained passive. He barely showed any emotion throughout this whole ordeal. Why was he so calm about it? I suppose we can ask later. We reached the room and Jerome laid me down. The guys sat down around the bed. Adam looked at Jerome and they shared a silent conversation. Jerome looked away and let out a sigh I almost didn't catch.  
What did the figure do to me? Why did it do that? Why is my wound still hurting even though I'm healed? Why does Jerome look like he's hiding something? WHEN IS THIS MADNESS GOING TO END?!

**I apologize that it is so short. I feel so bad that it took so long and not it's normal length. When it's my turn again, I promise to make it longer. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until then, God bless, stay forever faithful, and...*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	7. Chapter 6 Corgi101

**HELLO MY MORTEM VENATORS! Corgi did a great job on this chapter so give her a round of applause, a PM, and a review cuz she deserves it! I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

(Sarah's POV)

I looked down at the printed documents of the house of Adam. He seemed to know a bit, but there was much more. I read over the newest document, and compared it to state records. James came in, and his eyes were bright with astonishment.

"Sarah, you won't believe this, Ty's voice didn't record," James said, slamming down the recorder and flicking on a button.

"So Ty, Adam told me you saw something, can you describe it?" asked myself.

No words or sound.

"Say what you feel is comfortable," I said.

"So, we also heard you heard voices. What did they say?" James asked.

Nothing.

"Now, these bruises, where did you get them from? Any allergies?" asked myself. I heard no reply.

"That's amazing," I said. James nodded, and began to rewind the recorder.

"Any updates on history?" He asked. I nodded, and took out a document.

"So, a woman named Mary Blair Ravenwood owned the house in 1912, with her best friend Beth Kiara Nightingale, also including Mary's family. Mary was put on trial for witchcraft, found guilty and was sent to death. But before she did she killed her best friend, sent her family away, burned the house, and killed herself. So what was left of the property was sold off, and anyone who owned the property, was killed, by unknown reasons. But listen to this. Mary was killed at 11:11, so that kind of explains why their hauntings always happen at 11:11," I explained. James nodded, staring down at the papers. But that's when the recording replayed.

Where the pauses were supposed to be James and me both heard screams that sounded male.

When it stopped James checked over the recorder. I heard footsteps, and turned around to see our daughter, Astrid, standing in the doorway, her nightgown lightly skimming the top of the floor.

"Mommy? Daddy? What was that?" She asked. I stood and walked over to her, kneeling down to her.

"Nothing, just a recording," I promised, brushing back her black hair to reveal her hazel eyes. James came over and kissed her on the head.

"Come on, I'll put you back to bed," he said, escorting her back to her room. I sighed, and looked at the time. 11:11.

(Adam's POV)  
I prayed morning would come sooner. Ty was in a terrible position. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin was pale, and he wouldn't talk to us. No matter what we said or how much we comforted him.

Once morning came, James and Sarah came back. They saw us crowded around Ty, and knew that something happened. James went up to us and asked questions like "What did you see?" and "What did you hear?"

Sarah on the other hand talks to Ty. Her voice was hushed, and her eyes were gentle. Ty wouldn't speak, and he looked at her with this look I never saw. It also looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Ty, come on, speak," she said hushed. Ty still didn't speak. His bloodshot eyes held aggression, something I never thought I'd see in his eyes. Finally he spoke.

"Blood," he whispered. Sarah looked into his eyes, and I saw her gentleness hold shock. What was wrong?

(Ty's POV)

I never felt so much hatred. It burned my insides. I couldn't take it. Ever since that thing bled into me I felt hatred. Hatred towards my friends, hatred towards Sarah and James, hatred to the world around me. I never felt it before.

Sarah tried to ask what happened to me. I wanted to tell her consciously, by my subconscious told me otherwise. It told me if I did my friends would be dead. So I gave hints. I said "blood" and "spirit". But they didn't pick up on it.

Sarah stayed near me, almost as if protecting me. She began to have normal friendly conversations with me, which took some hate away. Soon, she talked about my friends.

"How long have you known them?" She asked.

"Sometime," I answered. Sarah smiled.

"That's some fun times you had," she said. I looked at her surprised.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It's an insight. It's like a peek behind the curtain into another person's life," she explained. I nodded.

After a while Sarah and James began to set up for their first investigation. They used special cameras.

We all were afraid, but Jerome was the most calm. James talked with Jerome, and the two seemed to talk about ghostly stuff. Then we all stopped when a door flew open.

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Are you satisfied that it's longer now? I'll work hard on the next part since Crogi left me a very fun cliffhanger. You'll see next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed! Until then, God bless, stay forever faithful, and…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	8. Chapter 7 DARKSOMEONE41

**Hello my Mortem Venators and welcome back to more Insanity!**

**Corgi: WH00T!**

**Me: Today's update is very special because it is my dear friend, The Cat Loving Kid (aka TCLK)'s birthday!**

**Corgi: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: Let's sing.**

**Both: *Out of tune* Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday TCLK! Happy birthday to you!**

**Me: That was fun.**

**Corgi: Yup.**

**Me: Back to the story! I hope you guys enjoy! R&R!**

"WHAT?!" Ian shouted.

"Dude, relax," Adam said.

"NO! THE DOOR JUST FLEW OPEN!"

"We've seen scarier…" Jason said.

"True…"

Jerome narrowed his eyes at the door as did Sarah. All of a sudden, they gasped and stepped back.

"OH MY GOD!" Sarah yelled.

"Dude! No way!" Jerome said, freaking out like Sarah. The door closed and we heard evil laughter.

"_**You won't escape here alive," **_the voice said.

Sarah and Jerome looked around and the gaze fell upon something in the far right corner of the room. They cautiously moved to towards the corner but they stopped and looked around. We decided not to disturb them and let them be whatever they see. Shouldn't I be able to see it too considering my condition? I guess not considering the fact I'm not seeing what they are.

We hear cackling and Sarah and Jerome ducked. They watched as something flew over their heads. The ceiling fan shook dangerously. The two of them stood up and looked around wildly. The door flew open and that caught their attention. The door slammed shut and they ran towards the door. Jerome flung it open when James stopped them.

"Sarah! What is going on?!"

Jerome looked at him. "I see dead people." They ran out of the room. We stared at each other in shock.

"I knew Sarah was a medium but him?" James asked. Adam looked a little uncomfortable. We looked at him.

"Not my story to tell."

"Wait so Jerome can see dead people?" Mitch asked. Adam nodded. "How did you find out?"

"It was kind of an accident."

"Well how-?"

"SARAH! GET DOWN!"

"OH MY GOD!"

We heard a thud and we went to run outside when we heard Sarah and Jerome yell, "DON'T YOU DARE COME OUTSIDE!"

"I've never heard Sarah so panicked before," James worried.

"We haven't heard Jerome like that either," Jason replied.

Loud and evil laughs came from down the hall. Crashes and thuds followed.

"Dude, this is insane!" Quentin said. "What is going on?!"

"Sarah and I intend to find out," James said.

"JEROME! LOOK OUT!"

We heard a loud, "SHIT!" then a loud crash.

I couldn't take it anymore. I've seen this demon before and it wasn't exactly the friendly type. What could it possibly be doing to Sarah and Jerome?

Adam was pacing back and forth and Mitch was running his hands through his hair. How did Adam find out about Jerome's 'powers' and how did Mitch not know?

"HOLY SHIT!" Jerome yelled. We heard a loud boom and cackling. Then everything went silent. After a few painstaking minutes, we heard Sarah's voice.

"YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" We wasted no time in bursting through the door and running down the hall. The 2 of them were standing in a perfectly fine hallway, though they had a few cuts and bruises. Jerome was the most hurt though.

"You guys okay?" James asked, scanning them.

"We're fine, James," Sarah said. She turned to Jerome. "You have the Sight?"

"For a few years actually. I live with tons of ghosts in my home in New Jersey."

"Oh wow."

"Mostly my dead relatives. One or two bad spirits here and there."

"Care to explain?" Mitch asked, raising an eyebrow. Jerome chuckled nervously.

"Oh, right…You didn't know…only Adam…"

"Let's go back to the room," Sarah suggested. Jerome agreed eagerly. We arrived at the room and Jerome told us the story. This is the summarized version:

So, Jerome was around 15 years old when it happened. His dad and he were walking home after Jerome's track meet. They decided to take a shortcut, which was a dark alleyway, home despite Jerome's protests. As they walked through the alleyway, a guy appeared out of nowhere. He stabbed Jerome's father in the leg and made Jerome lead them to their home if he wanted his dad to live. He led them home and the man robbed their house. Untrue to his word, the man shot his father in his head, an instant death. Not having his mom living with them and Jerome's father dead, Jerome found multiple jobs and lived on his own, making sure child services didn't take him away. A few weeks later after the funeral (which his mom didn't attend), Jerome was being haunted by some evil spirit in the garage. Then, his house was being haunted by another spirit. A year later with the hauntings still going on, Jerome called a ghost hunter who appeared immediately with his wife, a ghost huntress. They searched the home and eventually, found out that his father was still here and protecting Jerome from an evil spirit in the garage. Jerome began to feel comfortable with the spirits in his home. A year later, when he was 17, a couple more spirits arrived. When the ghost hunting duo returned, they realized that it was Jerome's dead grandparents. This led to Jerome being comfortable around spirits and soon began to be gifted with the sight of a medium. He started to actually see the spirits and kept it a secret from everyone. When Adam came to his house for a weekend visit, the hauntings became worse and Jerome was forced to tell Adam what was happening. Adam was true to his word and kept it a secret. He started to see spirits everywhere and talked to them. He helped some of them cross over to the next world.

We stared at him. We were shocked beyond belief. He went through this. Adam shifted in his spot on the bed.

"So, most of your family is dead?" Jason asked.

"Yup. Basically."

"And you aren't sad about it?" Quentin asked.

"Nope. I talk to them every day."

"What's it like seeing all these spirits?" Ian asked.

"Scary. If you're not used to it."

"Some spirits aren't exactly the nice type, especially the one we're dealing with," Sarah added.

"Those spirits are called demons," Jerome continued.

"They physically and mentally harm the people that live at the house. Demons will possess someone of the house in order to do their dirty work," Sarah said. My eyes widened slightly. No one noticed.

"They are very aggressive. They can do whatever they want to the hosts. They are extremely powerful. The one in my home sometimes makes my furniture fly around."

"They try to keep a low profile but some like attention. The one in your home obviously likes the spotlight," Sarah said.

"We have to wait until the demon finds the host first before we can get rid of it."

"Any one of us can be the host." Everyone turned to me and I put my hands up. I shook my head.

"Who could it be then?" Mitch wondered.

"It can be anyone or the demon hasn't possessed anyone yet," Jerome concluded. Cackling filled the room.

"_**AND BELIEVE ME, I'VE CHOSEN SOMEONE."**_

The house went into panic.

**I AM SO HYPED UP RIGHT NOW!**

**Corgi: "The house went into panic"?**

**Me: That, my friend, is something you can figure out.**

**Corgi: Okay then.**

**Me: I would like to say again happy birthday to The Cat Loving Kid! Happy birthday and thank you for supporting me as a writer. You have certainly grown to be a friend of mine and I miss talking to you. We'll probably end up talking a minute after she reads this.**

**Corgi: Considering the fact that you talk to each other like EVERY DAY, I wouldn't doubt it.**

**Me: Don't judge meh. But to conclude, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, especially you TCLK, and please review. Until then, God bless, stay forever faithful, and…**

**Both: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**

**Corgi: And…**

**Both: REMEMBER TO EAT BUDDER AND KILL SQUIDS! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!**


	9. Chapter 8 Corgi101

Chapter 9  
(Adam's POV)

My vision turned to Ty at once. I saw specks of his hair fly up in the air, almost as if someone were grabbing it.

"Ty...?"

Then he screamed as something yanked him to the side and threw him against a wall. I jumped but missed as he got flung again towards the opposite side of the room.

Sarah rushed in with scissors, clipping off his hair. He fell back, sobbing into his hands.

I crawled over to him, moving one of his hands.

"Hey, it'll be ok," I whispered. He shook his head, saying 'No' over and over.

"THE DEMON FRICKEN BLED INTO ME," he screamed into his hands.

"What?! Why didn't anyone tell us?" Asked James.

"Why does it matter? It was an Illusion!" I said.

"No, the demon is trying to possess him. The blood is real, so it can control him!" James said. I looked down at Ty. He began coughing. His eyes then narrowed.

"Sarah, hold Ty, I gotta call Father Ramsey," James said. He ran out of the room.

"Ty...what day is it?" She asked.

"It's...its...it's..." He stammered, clutching his temples as though trying to remember.

Why is he failing at answering a simple question? I thought.

"Ok, what's my name?" She asked.

"You're...your name is...is...is..." He curled into a ball, and kept repeating 'is'.

"Today is Friday, and my name is Sarah," she told him. I saw red liquid stain Ty's eyes.

"Ok, can you tell me the name of anyone in this room?" She asked.

"You're Sarah and...They're...they're...they're...Mary Blair Ravenwood?" He asked. Sarah gasped her mouth, and Jerome's eyes widen. Ty slowly turned around, staring at the open air behind him. Suddenly the templates dropped, and dropped, and dropped, and the lights went out.

James came into the room at once, and Sarah began to say 'calm down'.

"Sarah, get the UV light," he said. I searched around for Ty.

"Ty? Ty? Tyler? TY?!" I asked, searching around. Did he still remember his name? That's when I felt something cold grab my ankle. I heard a hissing moan sound.

"Help me..." It whispered. I looked down and saw two bloodshot eyes stare up at me, then get dragged into darkness.

"Ty!" I yelled, but he only disappeared in the darkness.

Sarah came rushing in, and I saw a blue light, and saw the slide marks of Ty under it. James began to follow them, followed by Sarah, then Jerome. I stayed behind.

Sarah came back.

"You guys need to get out of the house. It won't follow you as long as it's connected to Ty," Sarah said. My friends filed out.

"Adam stay, Ty will need you," she said. I nodded and followed her down a dark hallway.

"James did you find him?" She asked. James shook his head, still following the path. It disappeared at a wall.

"Mind if I break down this wall?" He asked. I shook my head. James grabbed a broom and began to break down the wall, and we saw Ty in there, blood covered.

"Ty?" I asked.

"She did it again..." He whispered.

"What did she do?" Sarah asked.

"She bled into me again," he whispered, revealing his arm which had a long scar going down it. James examined it.

Jerome looked around the room, and he narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Sarah...there's someone standing right outside the door," he whispered. Sarah turned, and shined her flashlight at the doorway. Nothing. I saw Ty's blood eyes narrow into slits.

"Sarah..." He whispered. Sarah looked at him.

"What?" She asked. He pointed at the floor, and began to tap it.

"What?" She asked again. Ty just kept tapping it. We heard a creak, and then, boom. The floor broke right underneath Sarah, sending her down a few feet.

"SARAH!" James yelled. He shot up, and ran out of the room. I stared at Ty, and he gave me a grin that looked pure evil. His teeth were yellow, and his eyes held a look that looked like he wanted to kill me.

"What did you do to Ty?" I asked.

"He's gone," a voice said, overlapping his own. Then his head jerked, and I saw his one eye its normal color, and another blood red. He shot out of the wall, and began to stagger down the hallways. Jerome was out of the room, I'm not sure where.

I began to look for James and Jerome, who were searching for Sarah. James was pounding on the wall, searching for her.

"Sarah?" He asked towards the hollow walls.

"Maybe she fell towards another room," he said. James looked up at me.

"Where's Ty?" He asked.

"I lost him," I muttered. James swore.

"He's gonna try to kill someone," he muttered. I looked around, searching for Ty. James broke apart from us to find Sarah, while Jerome and I looked for Ty. We split paths just for a bit. I heard a scream come from the basement, and ran down stairs.

"James what happened to Sarah?!" I asked. James was trying to kick down a door.

"Sarah's locked down here!" He hissed. I heard a yell upstairs.

"TY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Jerome!" I gasped. James looked torn.

"I'll find Jerome, you free Sarah!" I said. I ran upstairs, following the yell.

"Jerome?!" I asked, pounding on some of the doors. I then heard a screech, sounding of Ty's.

I broke down a door, searching around the room. I gasped as I saw a mass over another mass. As I turned on a flashlight I saw Ty, holding scissors, held to Jerome's neck, and Jerome holding his hand so it won't go any further. I saw Ty's eyes blood red again, scarlet streams coming from his eyes and mouth. He jerked his head towards me.

"You're next..." He growled in that two voice growl.

"JAMES, SARAH!" I yelled. Ty got off Jerome, and stared me down. I saw 'the grin'. The grin of pure evil. Ty was going to kill me, or at least he was gonna try.


	10. Chapter 9 DARKSOMEONE41

Ty advanced towards me. I stood there in fear. Welp, this is the end of me.

"Hell no!" Jerome dropkicked Ty and grabbed my arm. We ran out of the room.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked. Jerome snickered.

"Don't worry about it."

He pulled me along as we raced down the hall. "Where are the others?"

"I have no idea."

"You left them?!"

"We were separated."

"How can you be so calm?!"

"Death doesn't haunt me anymore. This way!" We took a sharp right and raced down the stairs. "JAMES! SARAH!"

"We're over here!" James said as he came from the basement.

We heard footsteps and found Ty standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at us. He was covered in bruises. Sarah gasped.

(Ty's POV)

"That's what the bruises are! Mary's feeding off of him!" She explained after coming up from her incident in the basement. I felt my mind just vanish then and there, and I felt hatred grow. I needed to get rid of Sarah, and my best friends, but I also knew it was from the demon. My subconscious was taking over my mind, and they were battling.

I clutched my temples and stumbled a few feet. I shut my eyes as I looked up at Sarah and James. I heard Mary's voice in my head.

"Let go..." She growled. I felt pain shoot through my head.

"Dang it she's trying to possess him! We need to get him to Father Gordan!" James shouted, grabbing my one arm. Adam grabbed the other and they dragged me to the front door, but pain stung my body as they tried to force me out.

"She won't let him leave the house!" Jerome said.

"What?" Asked Adam, but right after I was pulled out of their reach and up the stairs.

"ADAM, HELP ME!" I called, a voice overlapping my own.

"My God! TY?!" I heard Adam yell.

(Jerome's POV)

I have never seen anything like it.

"Where are the others?" James asked.

"We're right here," came Mitch's voice. We turned to see everyone walking in from outside.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"We were attacked by Ty and Jerome was fighting him," Adam said, looking skeptically at me. I shrugged.

"Why would you even think that was a good idea?" Ian asked me.

"I wanted to make sure Ty doesn't hurt anyone else. Besides, I only dropkicked him."

"You didn't hurt him?" Mitch asked me.

"Of course not!"

James and Sarah just raised an eyebrow at us then looked at each other.

Sarah looked back at us. "We have to get Ty to Father Gordan somehow."

"Can't we just bring Father Gordan here?" Adam asked. Sarah shrugged.

"We shouldn't risk it. Mary or Ty might injure him somehow. We'll have to tough it out."

"So what are we going to do? We can't let Mary keep Ty here forever or kill him," Adam panicked.

"Relax, Adam. We're working on it," James soothed. I cocked my head to the side, quickly forming a plan in my head. Everyone looked at me.

"Jerome?" Jason asked.

"Do you mind if I take a trip to New Jersey?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"You're bailing on us?" Quentin questioned. I stood up straight and waved my hands frantically.

"No, no, no! Never! I just want to see if my father or some other family member has an idea. They know more about death than we do, let's face it."

"How long until you'll be back?" Mitch asked.

"A couple days at the least but I can try something else."

"Like what?" Ian asked.

"I'll be right back." I walked out of the house and down the street. Weird how we live down the street from a cemetery.

I walked through the huge iron gates and past the huge stone angels. I walked along the dirt path, passing many gravestones. I saw many spirits floating around asking me if they can see them.

"I can see you," I responded.

"Oh, please help me!" A young blonde girl pleaded. She looked around 10.

"No, me!" An older man said. Soon, the spirits began arguing.

"GUYS! GUYS! I'll help you if you help me."

"How do we know you'll help us?" An older woman asked.

I fished into my pocket and threw a silver skull coin onto the ground. The spirits gasped.

"A DAY OF THE DEAD COIN!" An elderly woman yelled. "I CAN GO TO THE NEXT WORLD!"

"Who says you're going?" A teenage girl retorted.

"Young girl…"

"Come at me Oldy!"

I scooped up the coin quickly and waved it in front of their faces. "I have plenty of these. Give me the right answers and you all get one."

"What do you want to know?" The young blonde asked.

"Ever heard of Mary Blair Ravenwood?"


	11. Chapter 10 Corgi101

**Hello my Mortem Venators! It has been forever! I know. Blame me but I have been busy with sports, a sprained ankle, other stories, and IRL stuff. I am absolutely sorry but when summer comes, you better believe I'll be going on an updating spree. For now, enjoy the Insanity chapter Corgi101 has so graciously given us. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

Chapter 10

(Jerome's POV)

All the spirits were silent.

"Anyone?" I asked. Not one spoke. That's when I saw a young girl, looking to be in her mid-20s. She advanced towards me, and I saw she was wearing clothes from the 1900's.

"Mary Blair Ravenwood..." She muttered.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Mary Blair Ravenwood," she repeated. I stood before her, searching for expression in her gaze, but I found none.

"She was my best friend...but she killed me..." She whispered. My jaw dropped. My eyes wide with shock.

"You-you were..." I searched for words, but I found none.

"Mary was a demon, but she was in disguise as an angel. She killed her son, and me, and she tortured her husband, all to please the devil. She was a witch," said the girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Beth Kiara Nightengale," she muttered. She began to fade.

"Wait! Don't you wanna...you know...go on?!" I asked.

"I can't, my life was too tragic to sleep," she whispered. I saw her fade completely.

"Rest in peace Beth," I whispered, before turning and walking home.

(Ty's POV)

"Let go...it's over...let go..."

"Get out of me!"

I was alone, in darkness, hearing the hackling of Mary. She was trying to poison my mind, feeding me lies. I felt myself losing the battle with her, my mind slipping from my grasp.

In the world around me I was being tossed around a room, ramming into walls and such. I was aware of the voices of my friends...the victims I was after. I couldn't control myself.

"Tyler?!" I heard Adam yell. I lost it, grabbing the scissors, moving silently through the halls nearing Adam. He was alone...breaking his own rule. I jerked my head, screaming at the pain I was in. Adam heard me, and turned.

"Ty!"

I growled, taking out the scissors, and lunging at him. I stabbed him in the shoulder, missing the neck.

Adam yelped in pain, clutching his shoulder. I yanked out the scissors, hissing. Blood oozed from the wound, and I aimed for his neck again. This time he grabbed my arm, and threw me off. I slammed against the wall, and I saw pure pain in Adam's eyes. I grinned, getting up.

"What the fuck did you do with Ty?" He asked.

"He's gone, now you're gonna die," I answered back. Without hesitation, I lunged forward, aimed at Adam's throat. He defended himself with his arms, throwing me away. When I hit the wall, I left my body.

I was walking, I saw what was happening. Adam there bleeding, my body soulless in the floor.

What's happening? I thought. The house was dark, ominous. I stared around and then I saw her. Mary Blair Ravenwood. She was, old, ragged, but her eyes. Her eyes had the fires of hell.

There were others. A thing with hooves on his feet, claws as nails, and horns. I think it was the devil. Then there was a child. I knew who it was. It was me.

I saw a dark red burn bright behind them. I turned and fled, leaving my body behind. I didn't know what was happening. The hoofed one and Mary walked up to my body and touched it. They began to fade, and I was alone. I saw my body stand. My eyes weren't natural.

My eyes were glowing red.

"Get out of my body!" I shrieked. But no one could hear me. No one was here. I felt a small hand touch my back and I spun around. My child self was staring at me blankly, and pointed. Then he disappeared. I saw other demons walking towards me. I began to run, and run, and not look back.

**Well, well, well. Look who made it to the author's note. I would like to pin the blame all on Corgi.**

**Corgi: What did I do?!**

**Me: You were late with the chapter.**

**Corgi: You do it all the time!**

**Me: DON'T BE AN ASTRID!**

**Corgi: *Grumbles something about Astrids and cake***

**Me: Cake? GIMME THE CAKE CORGI! *Tackles her***

**The Cat Loving: *Appears out of nowhere* I think she means she hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Drizzleheart0149: And if you did, please leave a review.**

**LittleAssKicker: What are they doing? *Motions to the fighting author duo***

**NinjaStarCraft: I think Astrid really likes cake…**

**TCLK (The Cat Loving Kid): Is it ice cream cake from Carvel?**

**NSC: Yep.**

**TCLK: I can see her point…**


End file.
